Programmable resistance memory elements formed from materials that can be programmed to exhibit at least a high or low stable ohmic state are known in the art. Such programmable resistance elements may be programmed to a high resistance state to store, for example, a logic ONE data bit or programmed to a low resistance state to store a logic ZERO data bit.
The use of electrically programmable phase-change materials (for example, materials which can be electrically programmed between amorphous and crystalline states) for electronic memory applications is well known in the art and is disclosed, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,166,758, 5,296,716, 5,414,271, 5,359,205, 5,341,328, 5,536,947, 5,534,712, 5,687,112, and 5,825,046 the disclosures of which are all incorporated by reference herein. Still another example of a phase-change memory element is provided in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/276,273, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Generally, phase-change materials are capable of being electrically programmed between a first structural state where the material is generally amorphous and a second structural state where the material is generally crystalline. The term “amorphous”, as used herein, refers to a condition which is relatively structurally less ordered or more disordered than a single crystal. The term “crystalline”, as used herein, refers to a condition which is relatively structurally more ordered than amorphous. The phase-change material exhibits different electrical characteristics depending upon its state. For instance, in its crystalline, more ordered state the material exhibits a lower electrical resistivity than in its amorphous, less ordered state.
Materials that may be used as a phase-change material include alloys of the elements from group VI of the Periodic Table. These group VI elements are referred to as the chalcogen elements and include the elements Te and Se. Alloys that include one or more of the chalcogen elements are referred to as chalcogenide alloys. An example of a chalcogenide alloy is the alloy Ge2Sb2Te5.